1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a neck jet pillow for a whirlpool tub or spa, more particularly to a neck jet pillow slidably mounted on a whirlpool jet, and specifically to a neck jet pillow slidably mounted on a jet and providing a dry neck massage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Neck jet pillows for a whirlpool tub or spa which provide a therapeutic massage to a user's neck in conjunction with a water jet are known.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,591 to Bloemer et al. discloses a head rest assembly with a support bracket partially enclosed in the pillow for easy connection with a specially adapted dual jet nozzle assembly. The pillow includes a porous cover to dampen the force of the jets, thus providing a wet neck massage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,171 to Larsen discloses a unitarily molded pillow having a flexible membrane mounted therein and an integrally molded support structure. The pillow is mounted to and through the tub wall with permanent fasteners, making it difficult or impossible to remove for cleaning. The membrane is non-porous to facilitate dry massage of the user's neck, but splash control relies on the support structure being closely conforming to the tub wall, including a plastic brace mounted on the tub to prevent deflection of the support structure and escape of water in undesirable directions.